Loneliness
by GeekGirl19
Summary: Nikki was a normal eightteen year old girl who just got into college. She did not believe in spell, sacrifices, fighter units. But that changed when her best friend dies and Nikki meets Soubi. Find out what happen next to Nikki and Soubi. Please rate!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story is based off of Loveless, but is not yoai or yuri. It is only about Soubi Agatsuma, ONLY! This is a straight love story, not a yoai or yuri one. Please enjoy this story, but if you don't like Loveless. Your lost. Put an open mind while you read this story and try to read or watch Loveless. Hope you love this story. ENJOY!

-TheAug19

Loneliness

Chapter 1: College and Best Friend

I finish high school and I'm going to college. During my last year of high school. I decide to go to a four year college. I'll see if I can maybe major in two subjects. The subjects I want to major in are History, English, Math, and Computer Science. Which ever subject I choose I would love it. But there is a small problem. That's if you can call it small. I can go to college free in the state of Georgia. Because my father is in the Army and he went over seas to fight in the war.

My mom had brought me a used car that is in good condition. Plus the car itself is cute. She also tries to get me to stay in the state of Alabama and that she'll find a way to pay for my college. But I told her that I don't want her to pay for my college and I'm tried of watching her deal with the bills and other things. I also told her not to worry about me. After I told her I would stay during the summer. So I can work and get money for gas and other things I would need. My mom final agree to my terms. She helped me pack all my stuff. I still can't believe that I a lot of stuff. My mom brought me a bookshelf for my books and mangas.

Before I got out of high school. I did a lot of applications for colleges and universalities in Georgia. Most of them were in Atlanta. It I had to guess. I probably did about 100 applications for different colleges. My hands were hurting for a week after I did all of those applications. When I started to receiving letter. They were not good. The headmasters said that my application were good, but not what they were looking for. Then I started to get acceptance letters. There was about ten acceptance letters. All of them were after the colleges and universalities in Atlanta. But I decided to go to the Georgia Tech. Because it was about an hour away from my father's new house. But I probably wouldn't go visit him. I would just go to see my two sisters and my step-brother. The good thing about the universality was dorms, two liberties, gym, and everyone is nice. It's also have a lot of military brats go there. So I won't be the only one. Since they have dorms I don't have to live with fat head (father) and his new family. That is sweet. Because I don't have to live by his rules.

Well anyway, I just got to the university and I have to see the headmaster. So I parked my car in front of a big building. I walked inside to find a door that said headmaster's office. I knocked on the door. A man's voice said, "Come in, please." I open the door, walked in and said, "Hello, I'm Nikki. I have received an acceptance letter from this school." The man said, "Yes, it's nice to finally meet. Judging by your application you are a hard working and smart girl. Did you have a safe ride here?" "Yes, I did. It is also nice the meet you as well. I was wondering are freshmen are allowed to have cars and have a job?" "Yes. So if you have a car and want a job. The car can be parked here on campus and your job has to be on campus as well. Here is your schedule, dorm room directions, room number, and your room key. You don't have to share your room with a roommate. You have your room to yourself. You have your own bathroom and kitchen. So you don't have to eat in the lunchroom. Also your teachers will tell or give you the books you will need." He gave me my schedule, dorm room directions, room number, and my room key. "Thank you," I said. He said, "You're welcome."

I left his office got in my car and follow the directions that headmaster gave me. I finally found the dorms after 30 minutes of looking. The university is huge. I found a parking space outside the dorm. I got out of my car and got some of my stuff out of my car. But the headmaster did not tell me that my room is on the top floor. Which is the seventh floor. There was a lot of stairs and no elevator. That was the bad part. When I finally got to my room door. The number of the room was 719. It was the last room on the right. When I open the door. The room was a studio apartment. There were two doors to my left. The first door was a coat closet. The second door was to the bathroom. To my right was a kitchen. Then in the living room was a day bed and a window door that leads to the balcony. It's a good thing that my mom brought a twin covers. I put my clothes' bag down in the living room/ bedroom floor. Because I had more stuff. So I close the door and walked down the stairs again.

When I got to the fifth floor I almost ran right into a girl with long black and blue eyes. I said, "I'm sorry. Excuse me." I was just about to go down the stairs again. When she said, "I'm Ashley. I'm a freshmen and my room is on the seventh floor. Room number 718. What about you?" "I'm Nikki. I'm a freshmen and my room is on the seventh floor as well. Room number 719. I think you are across the hall from me." "Cool. Can you help me? That's if you can and it's just one load." "Sure. After we get your stuff to your room. Can you help me with mine? Because I have one more load left." "Sure." I helped Ashley with her stuff and she helped me with mine. We were sitting in my room talking about our lives. I learn that she is the only child and her father is in the military just like mine. She lives here in Atlanta for two years. We learned a lot about each other and we both learn that our birthday is on the same day. So we became best friends in only one day. Ashley asked, "Do you want to go get some groceries and school supplies? So we don't have to get them tomorrow." "Sure. If I do that now I don't have to worry about it tomorrow."

So we left my room and walked down the stairs. I got a feeling that I'm going to lose some more weight the next three year. Ashley let me ride in her car. Because I don't know my way around Atlanta, yet. I had to use my mom GPS to get to the school. We both got a lot of groceries and school supplies. But the good thing is that it only took one travel to get all the bags. I put all the groceries up and I put my school supplies in my massager's bag. I had all my stuff from home away. I also built that bookshelf that my mom got for me. By the time I was done with all of this stuff it was 8 p.m. I called my mom and told her about everything. It was 8:45. I decide to take a nice hot shower and went to bed.

The first day of school went by fast. All of my teachers gave the whole class a list of thing we need for their class. I decide to major in Computer Science and History just for the first semester to see how it was. The first week was learning how to get into the flow of college life. Even if it is hard, it is still a learn experience. After a month, it was starting to get easy. Even if I'm majoring in two different subjects. The first year of school was fun and amazing. But the second year was the saddest year beside 9-11. The second year was the year that Ashley was murdered. On our birthday when she told me her true name was Beloved and other things that were complex. The night of our birthday she went missing for three day. Then her body was found in the mountains about three hour away from Atlanta on August 22.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Best Friend's Funeral

After they found her body. They said that her body was burned to a point where the only thing to identify her were her dental records. They said that she was burned alive. I was surprise by what the police said. Before she disappear. She gave me her alien ware laptop to me as a birthday present. I let the police look at the laptop. But they could not find anything that could help them find the murderer. So they gave it back to me. I went to visit her parents and asked if they want the laptop. They didn't want it so they let me keep it. Her funeral was on September 19. All of her family and friend were there. I was there with my mom, my father and his family.

Her parents decide to move back to Chicago. So I never saw them again for the next six months. I feel alone and bitter. But I acted like I was ok. The only thing that kept me moving was school, my sisters and step-brother. So I forcing on school. I still use her laptop for school and computer games on weekend when I have nothing to do. The police never did find her killer. So I felt so alone.

But the name Loneliness is my true name. I did not find that out unstill I met him. The man that was Ashley's/Beloved's fighting unit. When he was around I didn't have that loneliness feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The man named Soubi Agatsuma

I just got finish with my last class of the day. I was walking to the dorms. When a man on a motorcycle stopped right in front of me. I asked/yelled, "What the hell is your problem? You almost kill me." "I would never do that to you, Nikki," he said while he got off his bike and took off his helmet. He was tall about six feet four inches. He was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt that hugged his body under a jacket. Anyone can easily tell that he is well built. He had blonde hair stopped a little pass his shoulders. His eyes were a deep blue. Like if you look into his eyes long enough you'll think you're looking in the deep blue ocean. I felt safe and not alone with him standing close to me. Plus he is very, very, very, very good looking. Wait I mean HOT!

It took all my will to look away. I asked, "How do you know my name?" "Ashley didn't tell you about me," he asked with a confused look. I shook my head. He asked, "Do you want to go to the park?" "Sure. But I have to put my stuff in my room," I said. He said, "I can take you to your dorms faster." I know that it was probably a bad idea. But I nodded my head. He got back on his bike and waited for me to get on. I did and he said, "You better hold on tight." I wrap my arms around his waist as tight as I could. He start his motorcycle and drove to my dorm like he had been here before. Then he said, "I'll wait here." I got off and ran up the stairs to my room on the seventh. I unlock my room door and put my bag on my desk. Before I left I graded my camera and put in my inside jacket pocket. Then I ran back down the stair and walked to him.

He asked, "Are you ready?" I nodded my head. He handed me another helmet. Then he got on his motorcycle again and put on his helmet. I put on the helmet that he gave me and got on his motorcycle. I wrapped my arms around his waist as tight as I could. Then I realized how warm his body was. His body was not hot or cold. It was very comfortable. I was just enjoying his presents. I didn't know how fast he was driving or that we were all ready in the park. He found a parking shot and parked his bike. I didn't know that he came to a stop. I just sat there holding him. Then he said, "We're here." I let go of him and got off his bike. I took off the helmet and gave it back to him. I looked around me. The park from what I can see was beautiful. I loved it. I saw a bench and started to walk towards it. The man was walking next to me. I sat on the bench and he sat next to me. He sat so close that our legs were touching. I said, "You never did tell me your name or how you know Ashley." "How rude of me. I'm Soubi Agatsuma. I was Ashley's fighters unit. She told me that she told all you about sacrifices, fighters units and battle of words." "She did. She also told me a sacrifice and fighter units have the same name. But she never told me that she had a fighters unit. Why are you here?" "She told me to find you and protect you. She never told me why." "Who killed her?" "Did you find her will?" "What will?" "I see you have not found it yet and I did not know that there was a will." Then I realized that he had a bandage on his neck. I was about to ask him what was under the bandage. When he kissed me. I was in shock and it took me a while to realized him was kissing me. I pushed him and got up. I yelled, "Why did you do that?" He graded my hand gently and said, "It was just a kiss. Give me your strength. From now on, the two of us are joined by a deep bond, stronger than any other." My mind was wondering. In my mind, 'Why me? What do you want with me? What do you mean by strong and deep, bond? Don't use those words. If you do I will….'

Then he looks to his right with a worried look on his face. He said, "I love you, Nikki." "What? How can you love me and we just met?" "I love you. I'll protect you. I would do anything for you." "Anything?" "Anything. I would give you everything. My body. My heart. My soul. Everything. Don't worry." A light came out of no where and surrounded Soubi and I. Where Soubi was looking. There were two people. One sounds like a girl voice said, "Soubi, you're still alive. You are not Loneliness' fighter unit. Loneliness come with us." "What," I asked. Soubi said, "That's you, Nikki. Your true name. Loneliness means 'One without friends and stay away from others.'" "That's stupid name," I said. Soubi said to them, "I won't hand over Nikki." After he said that he pulled the bandage off his neck. Carved in his neck was the name Beloved and a long line that goes around his neck with short lines going through the long line. The scar looked that it was only a month old. He pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I won't let them take you. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll protect you. I also will help you find Ashley's killer." I nodded my head against his crest.

They had a battle of words. But all I could think about was the way Soubi's arms felt around me. I felt safe in his arms. Then he picked me up bridal style. Then everything got quiet. I looked around and saw that the battle was over. I asked, "Did you kill them or did you destroy them?" "Either. I sent them away like little birds. Did you want me to kill them?" "No, that's bad and sad. Put me down." "Just let me hold you a little longer." I just sat there is his arms. I had to admit I like being in his arms. He put me down and said, "I better get you back to the dorm. Before someone realize that you are not in your room." "Wait. Can we take pictures?" "Sure. Anything for you Nikki." We took a lot of pictures, before it got dark. Soubi took me back to the dorms. He gave me a goodnight kiss. I didn't make a big deal about it this time. I realize that his lips were soft. But I forgot all about the kiss. I went into the dorm and went to my room. I took a bath and went to bed at ten.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ashley's Will

The next day was Saturday. So I invited Soubi over so he can help me find Ashley's Will. It was eight in the morning and I'm not a morning person. I was still in the bed. When I heard a knock on the balcony window. I growled and get up. I pull the curtain back and saw Soubi. He was waving at me. I was very pissed off to see him at eight in the morning and thank god I wear a t-shirt with shorts to bed. I unlock the balcony door and yell at him, "What the….? What are you doing here so early in the morning? Do you know what time it is?" "It's 8:05. I see you're not a morning person." "Like hell I am. You can come in, but let me sleep a little longer." "Okay." I let him in and got back in the bed. I closed my eye trying to go back to sleep. But I heard Soubi's footsteps walk towards my bed. Then I heard him sit down in front of my bed and I felt one of his hands on my face. His hand was warm. I was able to go back to sleep.

I think about an hour later. I woke up and saw Soubi asleep holding my hand. I started to get a warm fuzzy feel inside. But I ignore the feeling and shook him gently. I said, "Come on and get up. You have to help me find Ashley's Will, Soubi." He woke up and looked at me. Soubi said, "You've been asleep for almost four hours." I looked at my clock. I saw that is was twelve. I asked, "Why didn't you wake me up?" "You looked at peace. I didn't want to disturb you. I just watched you sleep." I'm glad that my skin color was brown. Any other color Soubi would have seen me blush. I asked, "Were do you think she put her will, Soubi?" "She told me that the will is in something that she gave you." I started to think 'something that she gave me.'

Then I remember the alien ware laptop she gave me for my birthday before her death. I look at the laptop on my desk. I got out of my bed and went to my desk. I turned on the laptop and started to look for her will. Soubi sat on the floor with his back against my bed. After a while I found a folder that was lock and needed a password. First I typed in Beloved. But it did not work. I turned to Soubi and asked, "What is my true name?" "Loneliness-one without friends and stay away from others. Do you want me to spell it?" I nodded my head. "L-O-N-E-L-I-N-E-S-S." I typed it in and it worked. In the folder was a letter addressed to me.

'Hey Nikki,

When you have found this letter I'm dead. More like murdered. I hope that you find this. Well before I'm dead. I told you everything about fighter units, sacrifices, and other thing. But I have not told you everything. I wish I had more time. I was killed by Septimal Moon.

I left my Fighter's Unit for you. Take good care of him.

Love ya,

Ashley.'

I was wondering what she means by….wait she mean Soubi. I turned to Soubi again and asked, "You came because Ashley told you to?" "Yes." "Ashley told you to love me?" "Yes." "You're doing as you're told?" "Yes. Ashley's words are absolute. Now I listen to you, Nikki. Ashley told me to." "You can't love me. Not when you were told to. That's wrong," I said with tears running down my face. I lowed my head and said, "Get out." Soubi got up and walked toward me. But I got out of the chair and backed up against the wall. I scream, "GET OUT. YOU CAN'T LOVE SOMEONE IF YOU'RE TOLD. GET OUT. LEAVE, NOW. I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU ANYLONGER." I slid down the wall to a sitting position with my head against my knees. I heard him walk to the balcony door and open it. Soubi close the door behind him.

For the next month I had not seen Soubi. I felt more alone then ever. I was really mad at him. 'How can you love someone if you're told?' I thought. On Monday after school, out of nowhere the two kids from before were in front of me. The boy said, "Come with us." I did and came to a biology lab. I asked, "Why was Ashley killed by Septimal Moon?" "No comment," the boy said. I was about to ask another question. But I heard Soubi said, "Sorry for making you wait, Nikki." I didn't even look at him. Because I was still mad about what happen last month. They started the battle of words again. But this time I got hit by something. I looked down and saw that I had something wrap around my neck. It looked that a collar with a chain on it. It was also tight. The stupid thing around my neck was making it hard for me to breath. I tried to pull it off. But failed, bad. Soubi said, "Nikki kiss me." "What," I asked? He said again, "Kiss me." This made me look at him. The end of the chain was connected to a collar around Soubi's neck. He pulled the chain and I fall into his crest. He made me look at him and he kissed me. He then bet the other Fighter Unit. After he bet them, they passed out.

He walked over to them and picked them and put them on his shoulders. I led against one of the tables and looked down. He walked by me and said, "I love you, Nikki." "DON'T EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN," I screamed. I heard him put the kids down and walked unstill he was in front of me. He put his hand under my chin and leafed my head up so I could look at him. But I looked to the side. Not wanting to see his face. He asked, "You're still mad at me?" "What do you think?" He kissed me. But the kiss was not like the others. This kiss had passion in it. I did something that I probably hate myself for. I kissed him back. We part and I saw that there was pain in his eyes. I felt bad for him. I asked, "Why do you look like that?" "Because I didn't want you to hate me. It hurt me to see you mad at me. I want to see a smile on your face. I can't help but follow Ashley's orders. Will you forgive me?" "I think about it," I said with a smile. He smile and said, "I'm going to return them." "K." He left with the kids on his shoulders. I thought, 'Even if he was told to love me. That kiss said that he too is falling in love. So I'm not the only one here who is.' I went to my room. Along the way I kept thinking about the kiss. I felt like a high school girl who was asked out by the hottest boy in the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Request

It had been a week since Soubi kissed me and also a week since I have seen him. I was starting to get worried and hoping that he is ok. Saturday night, I was sitting on the floor watching T.V. When I heard the balcony door open and the curtains pulled back. I looked and saw Soubi dropping wet. Lucky I had a towel on the chair at the desk. I grad it and walked to Soubi. I said while putting the towel on his head, "You should have an umbrella. I'll help you dry you hair off. Also where have you been?" "I had homework to finish." "Homework?" "Yes, I'm an art student." I looked at with a wow look on my face. I asked, "Really?" "Yes. Do you want me to draw something for you sometime?" I nodded my head and asked, "Why are you here without an umbrella?" "Because I have a favor to ask of you." "What?" He leafed a piece of hair to show his ear and said, "It's a beautiful ear, isn't it? I want you to pierce a hole through them." "What? Why me? Won't it hurt?" "Yes, but I want to have stronger bond with you than this." He pointed at his neck. I through about it for a while and said, "Fine. Where's the thingy that you pierce your ears with?" He handed it to me and said, "I brought this because I didn't think you could handle a needle." "You're right. I can't handle a needle." He sat on the floor. While I was in front of him. I had the pierce thing in my right hand and his ear in my left. I had to admit his ear is so soft. His ear feels like satin. I put the pierce thing to his ear. But I couldn't squish the pierce. Soubi put his hand on my hand.

I pulled my hand away from his ear. Soubi caught my hand and put his other hand under my chin. He leafed my face and hand at the same time. He said, "If you don't do it right. It will hurt more. I know you can do it." I put pierce to his ear and squid it. The needle went through Soubi's ear. I said, "Left ear is next." I turned his head and did the same to the left ear. I dropped the pierce and hugged Soubi. I asked, "Does it hurt, Soubi?" He said, "Only a little. Thank you. I'll do anything for you." "Anything?" "Yes, anything." "What is Septimal Moon?" "I can't tell you." "Why?" "She told me not to tell you. Sorry." "It's ok. Can you tell me about Septimal Moon?" "It's a school for Fighters' Units. It's where we wait for our Sacrifices. The school prepares us to fight for and protect our Sacrifices. That's where I met Ashley about ten years ago. She's the one who put this on my neck with a knife. I wish I could have met you instead." "You do? Why?" "Because you are nice, kind and caring. You would have never done something like this to me." He point to his neck. "And you would have never leaf me alone. Or force me to do something I don't know to." "You got a point. So what are you going to do for summer vacation," I asked. He said, "Go back to Septimal Moon." "Where is Septimal Moon?" "In Japan. You can come. If you want." "I can?" "Yes."

I got up and jumped up and down. Soubi got up and caught me. He pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was still full of passion. Before I knew it we were on my bed making out. Soubi started to kiss my neck and it tickled. I stopped him and said, "We can't." "I know," he said against my neck. He just held me there with his face in my neck. I lad my head against his and played with his hair. We lad like that for a long while. It just felt like we have been apart for a long time and we just found each other. I was the first to speak. I asked, "Soubi, would you like to stay the night?" "Yes, because I don't want to move," he said in my neck. I said, "Me either." We stayed like that the only night and we didn't not do anything. We both fell asleep like that to. Before he left to next morning he gave me his cell number. So I would not be lonely.

There is only to months left before summer vacation. I was happy but sad. Because I have finals and exams to worry about. At night, Soubi would come over and study with me. Even if he have his own finals to worry about. So we kind of helped each other to study for our own finals and exams. The week before the last week was the last final of the year. I was happy when I finish them. Soubi finish his last final too. But the night before the last day Soubi came to my room. I was waiting for him. But I knew as soon as I saw him something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Zeros

Soubi came to my room with his left hand behind his back. I walked to him and asked, "What's wrong, Soubi?" "Will you be mad at me if I tell?" "No. If you don't tell me I will be." "I was in a battle and got injured. I took in the kids that I was fighting. Because they have nowhere to go." "Why didn't you come and get me before you fought?" "Because I didn't want you to get hurt." "Why?" "Because their name is Zero. They don't feel pain. I couldn't live with myself if you got seriously injury." "Show me your hand. That's an order." He showed me his hand. He had a piece of cloth tied around his hand. I said, "Come." I graded his good hand and pulled him to the kitchen. I took to cloth off his hand gently. I saw a lot of blood. I put his hand in the sink and ran cold water on his hand. I went to the closet and found my first aid kit. I went back to the kitchen and started to clean his wound.

After I was done and went to put the first aid kit up. Soubi come up behind me and hugged me. He put his head in my neck. I rubbed his head and said, "I'm not mad. I know you where only trying to protect me. But don't do that again. I don't know to see you in a worse condition than this." "I know. Can I stay to night?" "Yes." I put the first aid kit up and pulled Soubi into my bed. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me. We watching T.V. for a while and went to sleep.

The next morning I was the first to wake. I felt something around my waist. I looked down and saw arms. Then I felt body heat. I turned around and saw Soubi. He looks so peaceful. Like when you have a baby and you finally get the baby to sleep. That is how Soubi looks. I made sure that he was sleep. Before I kiss him, but he was just fake sleeping and he kissed me back. He stopped and pulled me in a hug. He said, "I have to go." "Why?" "I got to pack and go to school. You got do to the same thing, too." "K. Will you pick me up after school today?" "Yep." Before he leaf, he gave me a kiss.

Today is the last day of school. So the school day went by fast. I had to stop by the headmaster's office. Because I had to ask him something. So I hope Soubi can wait for me. I came to the headmaster's office door and knocked on it. I head him said, "Come in." I walked in and said, "Hello, headmaster. Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Can I leave some of my stuff in my room?" "Sure. Why are you asking me this?" "Because I'm going to Japan during the summer with a friend of mine. I just want to leave my bed clovers and some clothes." "I don't mind. But did you tell your parents were you're going for the summer?" "I told my mom and she knows my friend. So she is okay with it. But I have not told my father, his wife, or my sisters and my step-brother. I will tell them before I leave." "Ok. Who is the friend of yours?" "Well, he is kind of my boyfriend. My mom has met him and she likes him. Also my father's wife, my sisters and step-brother like him. But my father thinks he only wants to get inside my pants. Soubi is not like other boys. He is kind, caring, and sweet. When he is around I don't feel like the day Ashley dead. I feel like I known Soubi for all my life even if I met him six months after Ashley's funeral." "Well, I only thing I have to say is be careful in Japan and don't do anything that you regret." "Thank you, headmaster." "Your welcome. I bet that this Soubi is waiting for you. You better go." I wave bye to the headmaster and ran outside. I didn't see Soubi anyway. I waited for about 30 minutes. He still didn't show. I started to worry.

I called his cell phone. But it went straight to voice mail. Now I'm freaking out. What if he got into another fight without me, again? I hope he is not to badly injury. I got to find him. I called him again. This time I got an answer. He asked, "Natsuo? Where are you?" "Soubi!" "…..Nikki." "Don't you dare hang up the phone." "And if I do?" "I will…..I will hate you. I will be mad at you and not go to Japan with you." "You won't go with me?" "That's if you hang up the phone. Now where are you? Are you still on campus?" "Yes. I don't want you to see me like this. You will be mad at me." "No I won't. Right now I'm worried about you. I'm going to find you." "I'm in the campus park." "I'm coming." I hang up the phone and ran to the campus park. All the way there I was praying that Soubi was alright. I got to the park and started looking for Soubi. Then I saw something against a tree. I run towards it. The thing was Soubi with his eyes closed. I yelled, "Soubi! Soubi! Are you alright? Soubi!" "Nikki….what are you doing here?" "I already told you. Can you stand?" "I don't know." I tried to help Soubi to his feet but we fell. Soubi was on top of me. I sat up and looked at Soubi. Soubi asked, "Are you mad at me?" "I could never be mad at you." I hugged Soubi to me. Then out of nowhere were two kids. They looked like they are in high school. One had green hair and the other had red hair. I asked, "Who are you two." The kid with green hair said, "That's my line." The kids helped me carry Soubi to a taxi. We put Soubi in the front and we got in the back. I sat in the middle. The kids looked at me. The kid with the green hair asked, "Aren't you wondering about us?" "Nope, why?" "You don't look like it. Plus you are cute." Then Soubi said, "Yoji. Stop messing with Nikki." The boy I think was Yoji asked, "What are you getting mad about? I won't do anything to her. You know that Ritsu wants to meet her. He thinks that she is the one." "Can't we talk about it when we get to my apartment," Soubi said. I started too got very curious about what they were talking about.

Before long we stopped in front of a building that was not far from an art school. We got out and got Soubi out as well. We walk into the build and it was beautiful. We took an elevator to the sixth floor. The first door to the right was Soubi's apartment. I open the door so the two kids could take Soubi inside. His apartment was huge. Like a huge suit in a hotel. The kid took Soubi to his bedroom. I followed them down the hallway and stopped at the last door on the left. I opened it and saw a huge bed. The kids led Soubi on his bed. I sat on the floor next to his bed. I asked, "What are your names? What were you talking about in the taxi?" The boy with green hair said, "I'm Yoji and that's Natsuo. Together we are called Zero." While pointing to the red head. He then said, "We were talking about you." "Why?" "Because Natsuo and I heard that Ritsu is very interested in you. We heard it from our teacher Nagisa. She said that Ritsu said that the girl with the name Loneliness is very powerful. That the name Loneliness is very rare also. That the name was given two times in the last thousand years to a girl and that she does not have a fighters unit." "O…..k. That's very weird. Soubi never told me about this." "Well, I wouldn't ban him. You are also lucky. Not that many fighters units know of you. Because if a lot of fighters units knew of you. They will stop at nothing to find you and become your fighter unit." "Why?" "Because they will steal you from me," Soubi said with pain in his voice. I asked, "Why would they do that?" Natsuo said, "Because you can make any fighters unit yours. Just with your love. That why Soubi protected you with all of his heart and that he have been looking for you a very long time. Even before he met Beloved and when he was Beloved's fighter unit." I felt weird. Why would fighters units want my love and why was Soubi looking for me. Why was this Ritsu person interested in me? So many questions were in my head. Natsuo asked, "Are you wondered why fighters units want you as their sacrifice?" I nodded my head. Natsuo continued, "Because the name is so rare you don't need a fighters unit. You can defeat any fighters unit and their sacrifice. Also you can erase the fighters unit's name of their sacrifice and put your name."

I was creepy out. I can't believe that I can have any fighters units, defeat anyone, and other thing. It was shocking to hear all of the stuff that Ashley do not tell. I also was surprised that Soubi was looking for me before and after he met Ashley. I started to get the warm fuzzy feel inside again. Then suddenly, my ears started to ring. The ringing was hurting my ears. Natsuo asked, "Are your ears ringing?" I nodded my head. Yoji said, "That happens when a fighters unit is near by. It is a way of telling how powerful the other fighters unit is." There was a knock it the front door. Yoji said to Natsuo, "Well, let's go greet our guests." "Ok," answer Natsuo. Soubi sat up unstill he sat on the bed with his leg on the floor. Soubi said, "They are too strong for you." "What is their name," asked Yoji. Soubi answer, "Zero." Both Yoji and Natsuo laughed. Soubi started to lead front a bit. I pushed him back so he would not fall on the floor. Natsuo asked him, "Can we battle in your apartment so we won't draw attention?" Soubi just nodded his head.

Yoji and Natsuo went to answer to door. Soubi and I were in his bedroom. I stand next to Soubi just in case he falls off the bed. But he grad my arm and pulled me into his lap with my face in his chest. He started to play with my hair. I asked him, "What do you mean by 'Because they will steal you from me.'?" "Because I have been looking for you a very long time. Even when I was at Septimal Moon. Whenever I got a chance to go outside or travel. I would look for you. I feel like I was drawn to you. Like it was destiny that we would be together. When I was 11, I heard from Ritsu that I would get a sacrifice. I was happy and hoping that it was you. But it was Ashley. When I was with Ashley I still looked for you, but I couldn't find you. The year I turned 20 I gave up, but I could feel you. Like you were right next to me holding my hand. Then one Halloween here in Atlanta, I saw you. You were in the mall riding the elevator to the second floor. I ran up the stairs just before the elevator stopped. You were with an old woman, a boy who looked like he was eight, a girl who looked like she was eight, and another girl who looked like she was two or three. The kids were holding your hands. You also were smiling. You must have been very happy. I was happy just looking at you. I followed you around the whole mall getting candy. I even followed you to different stores for more candy. Then I followed you to your father's house. When you were around him and his wife. You didn't look happy your smile was not your true smile. After everyone went to sleep. I found a way in to your father's house. You were asleep on the sofa. I just stand over you watching you sleep. Everything about you was peaceful as you slept. I didn't even mind your snoring. You just looked so cute and peaceful. I made a promise that night. I promised that if anything happen to Ashley whether good or bad, I would come to you and protect you from anything that threatening your smile."

Just as Soubi finish there was a scream from the living room of Soubi's apartment. It sounds like Natsuo screaming Yoji's name. I helped Soubi stand up and walk to the living room. Yoji looked like he was in a weird looking straight jacket that has your hands tie in the front. Then I notice that there were two girls. One girl wears glasses with black hair and the other one had dark blonde hair. One of the girls had a chain in her hand that connected to that thing Yoji. She pulled it and Natsuo screamed, "YOU LET HIM GO. NOW!" She let him go. The thing just disappears and Yoji was just lying on the floor. Natsuo pulled Yoji into her arms. I asked, "Who are you and what have you done to Yoji?" The blonde said, "I'm Yamato." The girl with the glass said, "I'm Koya. We are Zero and we defeated them. You must be Loneliness." "What if I'm not," I asked. Koya said, "Then we'll just have to kill you." I really wanted to kick her butt. Soubi put his arm around my waist and pulled to him. Soubi said, "I will kill you before you get a chance." "Well it looks like we have the right Loneliness. So met us at the park at 6 in the afternoon tomorrow. We'll be waiting," Yamato said. Koya asked, "Do you agree?" I nodded my head. They leaf the apartment. I helped Natsuo carry Yoji to the guestroom. I leaf the room so Natsuo could take care of Yoji. I walked to the living room where Soubi was sitting on the sofa. I walked over to him and asked, "Are you feeling ok?" He looked up at me and graded my arm pulling me into his lap. He put his face in my neck and said, "Now I am." "Soubi, you know I can't stay." "Well, can I go with you?" "But you need to rest." "I will at your place. Before you ask I got the plane tickets. Our flit leaves the day after to tomorrow. By then Yoji should be well enough to fly." "K and fine you can come. But you have to help me pack." Soubi nodded his head and he kissed.

He called a taxi. Because I would not let he drive his motorcycle. I knocked on the guestroom's door and went in. Natsuo was holding Yoji's hand. Yoji was lying in the bed facing Natsuo. I asked, "Is he going to be okay?" "Yea, he is sleeping. He will sleep this off. He'll be up and walking around tomorrow. I hope he will be well enough to fly. I will stay right here with him unstill he open his eyes," Natsuo said. I asked, "Are you okay?" "I want to kill them for what they have done to him. I want them to feel my pain of watching them hurt him. I want them pay. But right now I can't. I can't do that to them right now. I hope that you be careful when you and Soubi battle them. Don't let your guard down around them. You got to force. Don't let your mind wonder when your fight against Zero." "Ok. Soubi and I are going back to my dorm. So you will have the apartment to yourself and you call Soubi or me." "Ok, here's my phone." I put my cell number in her phone and leaf the room.

Soubi and I went back to my dorm room. I open my door and pulled Soubi in. He helps me pack my clothes in my suitcase. Then I decide to call my father and tell him. I told my father that I'm going to Japan with Soubi. He started yell at me saying that Soubi only wants to get in my pants and that Soubi would leave me after he got what he wanted. I felt tears run down my face just by listening to him. Soubi grad the phone away from me and said to my father, "I would never leave Nikki. You don't say things like that to your daughter. You should be happy for your daughter. If even I do it with her. I won't leave her. I would stay with her." Soubi stopped and listen to my father. Soubi then said, "If that happens I would take care of her and the baby." I looked at Soubi with a weird look on my face. Then Soubi said, "Hello Mrs. Lawrence." Soubi started to talk to my father's wife. Then after a while Soubi handed me the phone. Father's wife told me to be careful in Japan and have a safe plane ride. She also said that tell my sisters and brother. I said bye and hung up the phone. Soubi pulled me into his arms and held me tightly as I cried. He whispered in my ear that everything is all right. I cried so much that I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of food. I sat up in my bed and looked down. I was in a large shirt. I was confused because I did not remember have this shirt or putting it on. I got up and walk to the kitchen. Soubi was in there cooking breakfast. Which were eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast, and sausages. It smelled so good. I just lend in the doorway watching him. Then I realized that Soubi did not have on his shirt on and his hair was in a pony tail. He was only wearing his dark blue jeans. I could see the muscles in his back. I had to admit he looks very, very, very, sexy, right now. I want to walk up to him and put my hands on his back. Turn him around and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Then pull him back to my bed and…scream his name over and over again while he groans mines. But I resisted the urge. He was almost done cooking. He turned around and saw me. Soubi asked, "Did you have a good night sleep?" "I think so. Why am I wearing your shirt?" "I didn't know where your night clothes were. So I put my shirt on you. Don't worry I didn't do anything to you when you were sleep. The only thing I did was hold you all night. Oh, breakfast well be ready in a moment." I nodded my head. I continued to watch him cook.

Then the food was done and Soubi put the food in two plates. I got the syrup from the frig and put some on my pancakes. I handed the syrup to him. He took it and put some on his. I didn't know I had some syrup on my finger until Soubi put my finger in his mouth. His mouth was warm when his tongue licked my finger. My face started to feel hot. I bit my lower lip. So I would not say something that I will regret. When he was done. I graded my plates and walk back to the living room/bedroom. I had a coffee table in front of my bed. I sat at the table and started to eat. Soubi sat next to me and ate his food. When I taste the food I was in aw. Soubi's cooking is better than my mom's cooking who can cook anything good and mouth watering. Soubi's cooking was to die for. I looked at him and said, "Soubi, I never known that you can cook." "You never asked." "When did you learn how to cook?" "Back at Septimal Moon. When I was 9." "Really?" "Yes, the headmaster never cooked. So he told me if I was hungry then I should cook myself food. I found a book filled with respites and I learned them all in a month. I first cook eggs and ease my way up to the harder respites. By the times I was 11. I could cook anything." "Wow. When I was 11, I just learned how to cook eggs. You should come over more often." "Why?" "So you can teach me how to cook better." Soubi smiled and nodded his head. He said, "Let finish eating." "Okay."

After we finish eating Soubi took our plates in the kitchen and washed the dishes. While he was in the kitchen. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt that say, 'I heart Japan' in white letters. Which I do love. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Soubi standing in front of the bathroom's door. Plus he was looking at me and I felt my face heat up. I walked up to him and handed him his shirt. Then put my arms around his waist. Soubi put his arms around me. I put my face in his crest. While he put his face in my neck. I asked him, "Are you ready to battle this afternoon?" "Yes, but I'm worried about you." "Why?" "We are going to fight Zeros. Plus they can't feel pain. I will never forgive myself if you get seriously injury." "I know. But you don't need to worry about me. I will be fine. You need to worry about wining, okay?" "I'll try." Then he kissed me. Of course the kiss was filled with love. The kiss made me weak in the knees. Lucky Soubi had his arms around me. After a while we parted. Soubi asked, "What do you want to do?" "I don't know. What time is it?" "12 noon. Want to go to the movies?" "Sure."

We leaf my dorm room and where to the movie. I really wanted to watch a horror flick and Soubi wanted to watch a comedy flick. So we saw a comedy/horror. The movie had some scary part. During those parts I put my face in Soubi's crest. When the movie was over, it was 5:30. So we took a taxi to Soubi's place. So he can get his BMW. Then Soubi drove to the park. We got out of Soubi's car and walked hand in hand to the playground. That's where we saw the two. The girl with the glasses said, "I thought you would back out of this battle." "I would never do that," I said.

Soubi and the girl with the glasses started the battle of words. Soubi blocked almost all of her attacks. But two of her attacks got by Soubi and hit me. The first was that collar found it way around my neck. Then a ribbon wrapped my arms together. I had to admit this really hurt. It hurt so much that I fell to my knees and cried out in pain. Soubi was at my side and asked, "Are you okay?" "Yes. Just force on winning. I'll be fine," I said trying to hide the pain in my voice. I knew that he heard and saw the pain in me. Soubi then use a spell that sounded like needles. That when I heard the other girl scream in pain.

Finish the battle ended. The collar and the ribbon disappeared. The two forfeit the battle. Soubi told me that if a fighter unit forfeits a battle that is the death of a fighter unit. They can never battle again. Soubi grabbed my hand and we started to walk back to Soubi's car. Soubi drove to my dorm. On the way there Soubi said, "The flight leaves in the morning at four or five. Do you mind if we stop it your place and get your bags? Then go to mine?" "K. Sorry for making you worry about during the fight." "I can't help but worry about. Not matter if it is during a fight or when you go to your father's house. I love you so much that I want nothing bad to happen to you." I blushed but he could not see that I was blushing. Thank god for my dark skin. I felt Soubi's hand on mine and he held my hand while he drove with one hand. I looked out of the car window. Just watching the cars and building go by. I felt so comfortable around Soubi that I don't have to talk to him. I like the way his skin feels against mine. Right now the only thing that I want to do was get close to him, to know him better, to feel his feelings, and to love him more than anyone before me. I want him to forget about Ashley and the thing she did to him. I want him to be mine even if the world ends.

We arrive at my dorm room. Soubi said, "I'll go get your bag for you, K" "Ok, here is the key." "I don't need the key." "Then how will you get in my room?" "How did I always get in your room?" "The balcony. But how do you get to the seventh floor?" "There is a tree next to your balcony. I climb up the tree and jump to your balcony. I'll go get your bags." Soubi got out of the car. I stayed in the car, waiting for him. Trying to think about what I should do while I'm in Japan. I also was wondering what I'll do and see. Then I thought about Soubi and my relationship. After a while, the driver's car door opened. It was Soubi and he unlock to car's door. So he can put my bags in the back. Then he got in the driver's seat and turn towards me. He put his hand under my chin and put my face to his. He put his lips on mine. This kiss also made me weak in the knees and full of passion. The feeling that I felt when our lips touch was like no other. I never want this feeling to end.

Soubi broke the kiss and said, "We better get to my apartment before Yoji and Natsuo ruin my home." "K." Soubi backed out of the parking space and drove to his apartment. Along the way Soubi held my hand again. I didn't mind because his hands are so warm and I love it. We finally got to his apartment. Soubi got my bags out of the car. Then we walked to the elevator and rode it to the sixth floor. We went straight to his room. When he open the door Yoji and Natsuo were sitting on the floor watching T.V. Natsuo looked at Soubi and I walk in. She waved at us. I wave back. Soubi graded my hand and lead me to his room. He opens the door and closed it after I was inside. He also put my bags by his door. He pulled me to his bed and pushed me on his bed. I looked it him and asked, "Why did you do that for?" "Cause I want to do this." He got on top of me and started kissing me. Which was full of passion. I broke the kiss and told him, "We can't." "Why," he asked kissing my neck. "Because Yoji and Natsuo are in the other room and we have a flight to take in the morning," I said trying to force. But Soubi keep on kissing my neck until he hit a very ticklish spot on my neck. I started laugh my head off.

Finally, he got off on me and smiled. He said, "That's what I want to do to you." "Why?" "Because it been a while since you laughed. I want to hear you laugh again." He pulls me to my foot and into a hug. "Now let's go and watch T.V. with Yoij and Natsuo. We are going to stay up all night that way we can sleep on the plane," Soubi said. I just nodded and took his hand. We walk back in the living room and sat on the sofa. Soubi and I cuddled on the sofa and watched T.V.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Japan

We all stayed in the living room all night. But I really don't know. Because I dozed off a lot. After the third time I dozed off, I went to sleep. I think it was one in the morning when I went to sleep. Soubi woke me up at 2:30 a.m. Yoji and Natsuo were asleep on the floor in front of the T.V. Soubi said, "We are going to leave in 30 minutes. I'll wake up Yoji and Natsuo up. If you are still sleepy, go to the bathroom and wash your face with cold water, okay?" I just nodded my head and got up. I walked to the bathroom and went in.

I went straight to the sink and turn the cold water on. There was a stopper in the sink. So I filled the sink up with water. Then I put my face in the sink after I turned the water off. The water felt icy cold yet feels so good. I pull my face out of the water and dried my face with a face towel. That ice cold water woke me up fully. I looked around the bathroom. The bathroom was bigger then my dorm room at school. The bathroom looked like it belongs in a magazine.

But yeah, Soubi could be a famous artist already. But I don't care how he got such a huge apartment. I was just glad I met him. Even if it was six months after Ashley's funeral. Then suddenly I started to get a weird feeling and thought. What if Ashley is still alive? What if she just wants everyone to think she is dead? What if she tries to take Soubi away from me? I started to cry at the thought. Then the bathroom door open. Soubi was in the doorway looked at me. He pulled me into a hug. He asked, "Nikki, what's wrong?" "What if Ashley is alive? What she tries to take you from me? What if she orders you to kill me? What if…..." I stopped talking and just cried in his crest. Soubi hugged me tighter and said, "That will never happen. I will never go back to Ashley. I have finally found you and I will never leave you. Even if Ashley orders me to kill you, I can't do that." I looked up at him and asked, "Why?" "I love you too much." He kissed with so much passion that I started to feel wreak in the knees. He broke the kiss and said, "Yoji and Natsuo are up and packed. I got your bags from my room and put them by the front door. I also already called a cab. They should be here. Are you ready?" I just nod my head and washed my face with towel. Soubi graded my hand and pulled me to the living room. Yoji and Natsuo were sitting on the sofa with their bags. Yoji graded Natsuo's hand and said, "Let's go."

All of us went to the door and walked to the elevator's door. While Soubi locked his apartment's door. We wait for the elevator. When the elevator finally made it to the sixth floor and we got in it. We rode the elevator all the way to the lobby and went outside. There was a taxi there waiting for us. The taxi driver got all of our bags and put them in the back. We got in the taxi and the driver took us to the airport. On our way there, Soubi handed me a passport and said, "I got you a passport." "Thanks, Soubi," I said. The taxi driver stopped in front of the airport and got our bags. We walked inside and went to the air plane gate that was going to Japan. When we got to the gate it time was time to board the plane. We got on the plane and went to first class. Which was amazing. The seats were far apart. So people can have leg room if someone had their seat lad back. I found my seat and Soubi sat next to me. While Yoji and Natsuo sat in front of us. My seat was next to the window. So I was happy because I can look outside the window and watch the trees and other things go by. After everyone was bucked in the plane take off and as soon as we were in the air. I went to sleep.

I don't know time it was when I woke. But I know that when a woke up my head was on Soubi's shoulder and his head was on my head. So I could not move my head much. I was able to look out the window and saw that the plane was still over the ocean. The captain of the plane came of the intercom and said, "Passengers, if you look out your window. You will be able to see the island of Fiji. We will be arriving in Tokyo, Japan in an hour." Soubi finally woke up. He put his arm around me and pointed to the window said, "Look." I looked out the window. I saw the beautiful islands of Fiji. I awed in the beauty of the island. I watch as the islands disappear under the plane's wings. I started to get very bored. So Soubi and I had a thumb war. After an hour the captain finally said to bucked up for the land. I was happy to finally get off of this plane. Because I want to walk and my legs are asleep right now. The plane finally landed and the captain said, "I hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying Air American. Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion." To me the captain said, "Get the hell off this plane. Have a nice day."

Soubi got his and mine bags. While Yoji and Natsuo got theirs. We all got off the plane and walked through the airport to go outside. Yoji said, "Soubi, Natsuo and I are going to the school. Why don't you show Nikki around Tokyo?" "That was what I was thinking. Nikki shall we," Soubi asked while holding his hand out for mine. I nodded my head and took Soubi's hand. Soubi and I got into a taxi. The taxi driver said something in Japanese and Soubi answered him. The taxi driver nodded his head and pulled away from the airport. I looked out the window in aw. Tokyo was big and beautiful. The taxi driver stopped in front of a ally that had a lot different stores. But the problem was all of the stores had a heart on their signs. Soubi and I got out of the taxi walk down the ally. I asked Soubi, "What do those signs say?" "That's a surprise," Soubi said while holding my hand. He led me into a store. There were two women in the store and they both bowed. Soubi nodded his head and looked at a wall that had pictures of different rooms. Then it hit me, we are at a love hotel!

I turned to Soubi and said, "We are at a love hotel, aren't we?" Soubi looked down at me and smile. He said, "Yes, so…pick a room that you like." I was still looking at him in disbelieve. Soubi look like he was blushing. Because I saw his cheeks turn light pink. Then I understand why we were here. My ears started to get hot. I knew to I was blushing. I turned to the wall of pictures. I looked at all the rooms' pictures. Until I saw a Japanese style and a modern style room. I could not describe between the two. I look back at Soubi and said, "I can't describe between the Japanese style and the modern style room. Which one do you like?" Soubi looked at the two rooms and said, "How about the Japanese style room. You would probably love the room if you see it in person." "You have a point. Let's get that room," I said. Soubi and I walked to the counter where the two women were and paid for the room. One of women was showed as do to the room. Soubi and I walked into the room. Soubi was right about the room. I fell in love with it. Even if we had to take off our shoes.

The room had hard wood floors with a futon-like bed in the middle of the room. The bathroom had window for wall. So anyone that was in the bedroom could see into the bathroom. When I saw the bathroom walls I got a very naught image in my mind of Soubi. When those images come into my head, my ears started to feel hot. I knew I was blushing.

While I was taking a look around the room. Soubi took off his jacket and put it in one of chairs in the room. He walked up behind me and put his arms around me. I love the way Soubi holds me and his warmth. Soubi put his face in my neck and starts to kiss my neck. I put my right hand on Soubi's head and my left hand on Soubi's arms. Soubi stop kissing my neck and put his lips to my right ear. He said, "You don't have to do this, Nikki. But I want to show you pleasure. We can stop and wait." "No, I want to and I want to prove my fat-head father is wrong about you. Beside I love you. I….I w…want you….to have your way with me," I said the last part quietly. Soubi turn me around to face him and kissed me with so much passion. Then we started to make-out and made it to the bed before things got out of hand. Let's just say I got what I wanted when I saw Soubi cooking without a shirt on (If you don't understand what I meant. Go back to Chapter 6).

The next day I felt a little pain when I woke up. Also I could not move much because Soubi had his arms around me. I was able to turn around to face a sleeping Soubi. He looks so peaceful. Which was cute. So I kissed Soubi thinking he was sleep, but he was not.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Septimal Moon and Ritsu

So Soubi kissed me back. Soubi pulled back and kissed my nose. He said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to cause you so much pain." "It's alright. As long as you enjoy yourself." "I don't care if I enjoyed myself. I just want you to enjoy yourself." "And I did. You did promise that the pain would go away and it did. I never felt so…so much pleasure in my life. Thank you and I love you." "I love you, too." "I know." "Now, let's take a bath and go to my school, shall we?" "K." We both got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Soubi got the hot water running for the shower and we both got in the shower. After we took our shower we got dressed in fresh clothes. Thank god Soubi brought our bags with us. Because we probably both smell of sex and be questioned about what we did last night. Then my mind went straight to happen last night and other things. My ears instead start to get hot.

Soubi and I left the hotel. Before we left, we returned the room key to the woman. We walk to the main street and got a taxi. Soubi told the taxi driver where we need to go in Japanese. The taxi driver nodded his head. Soubi turned to me and said, "We are go to the train station." "Why," I asked. Soubi said, "Because the school is not in Tokyo. It's in Okinawa. Which is a small island off the coast to the south Kagoshima." "So how do we get there?" "First we take the bullet train to Shimonoseki. Then a boat to Kita-Kyushu. Another train to Kagoshima. Finally, a small plane to Okinawa. All that if nothing happens a long the way. It will probably take either a day and a half or two days. Is that all right with you?" "Yeah," I said putting my head on his shoulder. I can't believe I'm still tried from last night. Soubi probably sense that I was tried. He put his arm around me and said in my ear, "I'll awake you when we get to the train station, k?" I just nodded my head and closed my eyes. I must have dozed off. Because Soubi was shaking me gently to wake up. We were at the train station. We get our tickets and get on the train.

Inside the train was very nice. Soubi brought train tickets for the first class. Which had two sides. Both sides had rooms with a window, a bed, a bathroom, and a sofa with a TV. One of the rooms was ours. We start to get use to the room. When the train started to pull away from the station. I decide I would take a nap. So I took off my shoes and got in the bed. Soubi was watching TV when I lay down. 'I hope he don't get lonely when I sleep,' I thought. As soon as my head was on the pillow. I was out like a light. Dreaming of Soubi's soul and mine. From another time and place. Which was nice and scary at the same time.

When I woke up, I felt arms around me. Also my face was in someone's chest. I was surprised that I could breathe. I tried to put some space between us. But the person's arms tighten a little around me. Then I saw a lock of golden hair and knew it was Soubi. He must have waked up. Because he said in a sleepy voice, "You are a wake? You slept most of the morning away." "I did. Are we there yet?" "No, not for another 30 minutes." "Oh…..What time did we leave Tokyo?" "At 9:30, it is almost 2:30," he said while kissing my neck. Then he kissed me with so much passion. That I got lost in the kiss. He pulls away from my lips and kissed my forehead. Soubi sat up pulling me with him. He put me in his lap after he pulled me in front of him. He put his face in my neck. He said, "I would not have gone back to the school. Not without you." "Why?" "Because my teacher, Ritsu-senpai, would not tell me where you were. I asked him the days where I was in pain and bleeding when I was six I got a cut on my left leg, a burn on my right arms at 13, and a cut on my right index finger at 18. Anything that draw blood that I did not cause and have no idea how I got them. Ritsu-sepnai only told me that it was my fault. But it was not. After I start looking for you. He finally said that I was connected to you and that I need to find you on my own. I begged him to tell me where you were. But he would not tell me. You already know what I did at 11." "He really did not tell you where I was, did he," I asked Soubi. Soubi only tighten his hold on me.

I put my hand on his head. We stayed in other arm the rest the way. Until the smell of the salt sea comes into the cabin. We both knew that the train was almost at the train station. Soubi let me go and we both stood up off bed. Soubi looked out the window and said, "We should put on our shoes. Because we are almost at Shimonoseki's train station. I can see the sea from here." I looked out the window and saw the sea. I awed at its beauty. I put my shoes while Soubi put on his. By the time we were done. The train conductor's voice came on the intercom and said something in Japanese. I looked at Soubi and asked, "What did the train conductor say?" "He said, 'We are approaching Shimonoseki Station. Please remain seated until the train comes to an complete stop. Thank you.' It's the rough translation of what he said." "Soubi, do you think you can teach me Japanese?" "Of course, anything for you love." The train stopped at the station and we got off. Soubi found a taxi and told the driver where to go. Once we got to the boat dock, we found the boat that was go to Kita-Kyushu and got on it. On the way to Kita-Kyushu, Soubi taught me how to count from 1 to 30, the basic colors, the seasons, how to tell time, and other things. When we were on the moths of the year, we were at Kita- Kyushu. We got off the boat and took a taxi to the train station. By this time, it was night fall. Soubi, of course, brought first class tickets. When we got to the cabin, we changed into our night clothes and went to sleep in each other arms.

When we woke up the next morning the train was about an hour from Kagoshima. So we got dressed and ready for the day ahead. By the time we were done the train just stop at the station. After we got off the train, Soubi asked, "Do you want something to eat before we get on the plane?" I nodded my head. Soubi got a taxi and told the taxi driver where to go. We stopped at a restaurant. We ate there and went to the small airport in Kagoshima. Soubi got the plane tickets. We got on the plane along with five other people and the plane took off. While in the air flying to Okinawa, Soubi taught me more Japanese words. Then we both got bored and started to play thumb war and other game.

After an hour or so, the plane finally land in Okinawa. We Walked out of the airport and started to look for a taxi. But found a man with short hair that stops a little passed his jaws. He wore glass, light shirt with dark blue jeans. He was standing in front of a 2013 Black Jeep Cherokee. Soubi graded my hand and stood behind me with his head down. The man walked over to us and stooped in front of us he said, "Long time no see Soubi. So this is

Loneliness?" "I cannot say the same Ritsu and that is none of your business," Soubi said with hate in his voice. This Ritsu guy looked at me and smile. He said, "It is nice to finally meet you, Loneliness." He bowed a little. He pointed at the Jeep and said, "We should go back to Septimal Moon and I will explain everything to you.

Once we got there." I looked at the Jeep and back at him then at Soubi. I squeaked his hand a little and he looked at me. I then looked back at Ritsu and said, "Okay, but once we're there can Soubi and I share a room together." "Of course." We walked to the jeep. I got in the back seat. Soubi followed me and sat close to me. He took my hand in his and put our hands on his leg. Ritsu got in the driver's seat and started the jeep. While driving, Ritsu said while looking in the review mirror at us (mainly at Soubi), "You can ask me anything that you want to know." "Did you have Ashley kill?" "And if I did, what will you do?" "Nothing. I just want to know why she was murdered." "She became obsessed with power. But neither Septimal Moon nor I killed her." "So there is a possibly that she faked her death and that she is still a live?" "Yes, I made a mistake when I paired her and Soubi together. I had no idea that a person with the name Loneliness exist during this time period. Even if the records of sacrifices and fighter units first came to be. I had no idea that Soubi's sacrifices and soul mate was you." "Why are Soubi and I soul mates? I thought that the name Loneliness had no fighter unit and soul mate." "That is not true. The name Loneliness does have a soul mate. The thing is that the soul mate of Loneliness can feels everything. Whether they want to or not. The soul mate, of course, has to be a fighter unit. The fighter unit feels their sacrifice pain, happiness, sadness, and other emotions. The same for Loneliness. "So that would explain how I got those cuts on my back at seven. How did I have those cuts on my back and how I didn't got or feel the pain Soubi went throw when Ashley put her name on him?" "The answer the second part of your question was because he probably did not want you to go throw that pain. The answer the first part of your question is because I whipped Soubi," Ritsu said.

I guess I got so mad. Because the next time I knew was Soubi hugging me. I looked at him and saw he was shaking. I was about to ask what was wrong. Until I saw my breathe. I also saw Soubi's and Ritsu's breathe as well. I ask, "What did I just do?" "You dropped the temperature in the jeep," Soubi said. Ritsu laughed and said, "That's one of the many powers you have, Loneliness. "Stop calling me Loneliness. My name is Nikki not Loneliness. Even if it is my true name." "Alright, Nikki. You can control the elements and the weather. The history of the name says that you can do a lot more then that. That you can erase any name besides your own off of a fighter unit that you love. In this case Beloved's name off of Soubi's neck." Ritsu said. I looked at Soubi who was still hugging me. I asked, "Soubi, do you want me to take her name off of your neck?" Soubi nodded his head yes. I asked, "Why?" "You, Nikki, are kind, caring, loving, and protective of me. Even if I'm support to be protective of you. Unlike Ashley, you will never leave me or put me through pain. You would stay by side no matter what happens. I did made a promise you that I will protect your smile, didn't I," Soubi asked. Soubi smiled his most wonderful breath-taking smile. He was about to kiss me. When Ritsu ruined the moment by him saying, "We're here Lone…I mean Nikki. Welcome to Septimal Moon."

I looked ahead and saw a grate that said something is Japanese. My guess was it said, 'Septimal Moon.' The grate opens and Ritsu drove in. he parked the jeep in front of the school. Ritsu got out of the jeep also with Soubi and I. Soubi got his and my bags. We followed Ritsu to the front of the school and throw the front doors. We started walk throw the hallways. When we turned one corner, I was the kids that tried to take me the first time. Soubi got in front of me to protect me. Ritsu said, "Soubi, you don't need to worry about Ai and Midori. They won't try to take Nikki. Because she is already here. So there is no reason to fight." Soubi did not listen to Ritsu. So I hugged Soubi from behind. Even thou Soubi is six foot four and I'm five foot five. I stand on the tips of my toes to whisper in Soubi's ear, "They are not going to hurt me. Relax Soubi." Soubi relaxed a little but he kept his eyes on Ai and Midori. Ritsu said, "Ai and Midori please show Soubi and Nikki to their room. Then Ai, show Soubi to my office." Ai and Midori nodded their heads and showed Soubi and I our room. After Ai and Soubi left the room, Midori asked, "Do You have a true fighter unit?" "I don't know. But Ritsu said that Soubi is. Wreathe he wasn't, Soubi is my fighter unit and my lover. Even if he still belongs to Beloved." "So, do you know what and who you are?" "Yes, Ritsu explained it to me," I said while sitting on the bed. I was praying that Soubi would be alright left alone with Ritsu. Midori said, "You don't have to worry about Soubi. He'll be alright." "I can't help but worry. After he told me about his past." "He did?" "Yes, he told me about some of his pain from his past. Also about how he was looking for me." "Do you remember when you two first met?" After Midori said that, I remember that day. I smiled to myself. Midori asked, "What did you remember?" "The day Soubi and I first met. It had been six months after Ashley's death and funeral. I remember how I felt." "How did you felt?" "Not lonely anymore, I felt he was there to ease my pain, grief, and loneliness. That moment I had wished and prayed that he was there for me. For once in my life there was someone that cared for me." Midori just smiled.

There was silent between us until the intercom came on. But I could not understand what the announcement was. But Midori did and grabbed my hand pulling me to the door. Midori said, "They are telling us to search for our fighter units and battle against others. Basically, it is training." We were in the hallway when the other doors open to revile other people. I asked Midori, "Do you know where Ai is?" "Yes, there is a string that looks like piano's wire that connects us to each other. The same for you." I looked down and saw the wire. I thought, 'I hope this wire is connected to Soubi. I really do.' Both Midori and I started to run. Finally, Midori found Ai. Then all of a sudden, there was a powerful present. I looked behind Midori and Ai to see a man a little short then Soubi. With the same hair length as Soubi. But his hair was black. Midori turn to me and said, "Get out of here, Nikki." "No," I said. The man looked at us with a serial killer look.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nisei and …..Ashley?

Ai and Midori said, "Our name is Breathless. State yours?" "My name is Beloved. Ashley's Fighter Unit," he said. I looked at him is disbelief. I put my hand in my mouth and whisper, "That's impossible. Ashley is support to be dead. I guess I was right about Ashley faking her death." "What did you say," the man asked me. I shook my head no. Ai, Midori, and the man did a battle of words. Ai and Midori lose and were knocked out. The man was about to finish them off. But before he could I got in front of Ai and Midori to protect them. I said, "That is enough. Don't touch them." I thought, 'Please Soubi. Please come. I need you now!' "Why not? Why would you care about them? Tell me why, Nikki," he asked and stated to walk towards me. I said, "Stay away from me. How do you know my name?" "Ashley told me. Do you want to know why Ashley is here?" "Right now, I don't care why she is here." "Why?" "I'm starting to dislike her. I can't forgive her for what she has done to her family, friends, me, and Soubi." "You called me, love," Soubi asked as he walked in front of me. I said, "Yes, take care of him." "Understood. I am Loneliness' Fighter Unit, Soubi Agatsuma," Soubi said. The man said, "I am Beloved's Fighter Unit, Nisei Akame." They started the battle of words. During the battle, Soubi grabbed my hand. I said, "Wait Soubi. Since you are here and you said that you're Ashley's Fighter Unit means that she is alive?" "Yes she is. But she has no intention to go back to you, Nikki. Nor you Soubi. She wants you dead Soubi and I will grant her wish," Nisei said. That caller appeared on my neck. Soubi said, "Nikki, please get a hold of yourself. He is attacking." "I'm …fine. Just defect him." Soubi put his hand on my heart and kissed me. Soubi said, "Look at me. Please don't make that face. I'll always be by your side not matter what happen. Okay?" I just nodded my head yes.

Soubi finally won the battle. Soubi sat on the floor and pulled me into his lap. I said to Soubi, "Good job, Soubi." "Yeah. Kiss me," he said. I kissed him. Then we heard sirens after we broke apart from kissing. Soubi and I got up and walked down the hallway holding hands. Until we stopped at a wall with writing on it. The writing said, "I'm back, Nikki." It creped me out more when I realized it was written is blood. I asked Soubi, "Whose blood do you think it is?" "I know for sure it is not Ashley's?" "Why do you say that?" "I always thought that Ashley's blood was not red. That she was not human. But something…..other then human." He took my hand again and we continued to walk. I said, "I don't like this feeling." "What feel?" "That something terrible is going to happen." "Don't worry. I'm here to protect you." I nodded my head yes.

We reach some doors and I opened them. It was a library and in the middle of the room was Yoji, Natsuo, and …..Ashley. I guess I was happy to see her alive that I ran to her and gave her a hug. She said, "Hi, Nikki. Long time no see. You seem well. Did the two of you become good friends Soubi?" "Ashley I….," Soubi began to say. But Ashley cut him off by saying, "Be quiet. I will not listen to a single word you have to say." Then a phone started to ring, Natsuo answered it. There was a lady screaming to kill Ashley. The lady said what Ashley had done to Ritsu. Which was ripping his eyes out, liberty. I let go of Ashley and started to back away from Ashley. She looked at me and smile. But not her kind smile. This smile was pure evil and dark. Then she spoke she voice had so much power that it hurt my ears, "Nikki, why are you backing away from me?" "She is afraid of you," Soubi said. Ashley said, "I did not tell you to spoke. Did I?"

When she said that to Soubi, I snapped. I said, "How dare you." "How dare I what," she asked. "How dare you spoke to Soubi like that?" "Why should you care? He is my fighter unit. I can talk to him whatever I like." "He is not yours anymore he is mines and mines alone. How dare you crave your name in his neck? Why did you have to be so violent to him?" "I chose to do that to him and even if he is yours. He will always listen to me." "Not after to day." I walked up to Soubi and said, "Show me her name, please." He took the bandage off of his neck. Ashley said, "Whatever you are doing it will never work. He will always be mine." I looked over my shoulder at her and gave her a death glare. From the first time, I saw fear in her eyes. I looked back at Soubi put my hand over her name. I closed my eyes and said, "This name around his neck will be no more. The owner of this name will no longer be your master. I forbid she name from around your neck. As long as my name, Loneliness, and my being her name will disappear, her control of you will be no more. You will only and always, as our souls are, listen to me and only me." I opened my eyes and took my hand after Soubi's neck. I turned around and walked over to Ashley. I put my hand on her neck and looked her in the eyes. I said, "I give your name back to you. You no long have control of him. You no long can order him around. If you ever come near him, you will feel pain that you have never felt." With that Ashley started to scream. I backed away from her and blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I'M WHAT! And Happy End

When I woke up, I was in a bed. The white ceiling was giving me a headache. So I put one of my arms over my eyes. Then a voice said, "You are finally awake." I looked the side and saw Soubi smile down at me. I smiled back. I asked, "Why do you say that?" "Because you have been out for a month. After said that spell Ashley's name is no longer on my neck. See." I looked at his neck and saw nothing. It was as if Ashley never put her name there. I touched his neck. I had to admit Soubi's neck is so soft. I wanted to kiss it. I asked, "What happen to Ashley?" "After you said that spell, her name that she craved on my neck was craved on hers. I was right about her blood. It's purple. After you passed out, she did too from blood lose and she is lock up in the dungeon along with her fighter unit." "Won't they get out?" "No, because she has something that covers her mouth and her arms are tied behind her back. The same for her fighter unit." "Really?" "Yes," Soubi said. He looked down and grabbed my hand. He then said, "While you were sleep, a doctor came to make sure you were okay. But she said that you are pregnant with twins. You have been pregnant for awhile. It must have been when we had sex. I promise to take care of you and the babies."

I looked at his with a blank look on face. I asked, "I'M WHAT!" "You are pregnant with twins. I will understand if you don't want to see me anymore." "So I'm pregnant with twins and I was passed out for a month. How were they getting food?" "Sometimes you would wake up but not fully awake. The doctor was able to get you to eat at least once day. That was enough for the babies. Your body was also able to turn its fat into food for you and the babies. The doctor said that the babies should be born sometime in February. Did you except all of this?" "Yes, I guess we are going to be parents soon, aren't we?" "Yes, we are." "I hope you know my father is going to probably kill you." "Not if I marry you," Soubi said. I sat up and looked at him. I asked, "What are you saying?" "I'm saying. Nikki will you do me the honor of being my beautiful wife," Soubi asked while on one knee. He reached into his pock and pulled out a diamond ring. I started to cry so I just nodded my head yes. He put the ring on the left ring finger and kissed me with so much passion.

I finally got what I want. Which was Soubi as my husband soon and two kids that were growing in my belly who will be here in eight months. After nine months, we had a boy name Sai Sebastian Agatsuma and a girl name Yuki Isabella Agatsuma who was born healthy. I got my happy family. Also my father did not kill Soubi for getting me pregnant. My mom was happy she was going to be a grandmother. Ashley and Nisei are still locked up and are be punished by Ritsu. Basically I got my happy ending.

The End


	11. Chapter 11

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossove

water-iris-hetalia

animefreak653

Wolf-Cat-Girl19


End file.
